Disappearance
by Grave777
Summary: [ Riku x Sora ]Something, 'special' happens between Riku and Sora that gets them to think, but when others find out things turn for the worst. Kairi starts to treat them badly as well as the others. It wasn't long after all this that Riku disappears, leav
1. I Miss Him

_Yep. A fanfic I had begun awhile back. Sadly I only did the first chapter, but when rereading this I thought to try and continue it._

_I don't exactly know fully in which direction this fic will be going, it may even go over to Riku for a few chapters and back to Sora. We'll just have to see. . ._

**Disclaimer:** _NO!_** I do not own **_Kingdom Hearts the games, mangas, ETC. For if I did, I'd have Riku and Sora all to myself. :P_

* * *

Time came and left us all behind, laughing for it knew we were all confused completely with broken pieces of our hearts reflecting our tear stained faces. So maybe not exactly that way, but a guy can exaggerate and dream can't he? What else can I do anyway? I'm back at my home all happy and safe right? But I can't help but miss all the fighting, all the adventures... and I still fear the fact that I'm about to go on another one. For you see, Riku...he... he disappeared. I don't even think he's on this world anymore. He wouldn't tell me what it was that was on his mind... and... there was a incident that I think got to him. Kairi doesn't seem to care, she's just mad at me. All she does is look at me sadly and shake her head before walking off. I don't understand. What does she expect from me? I'm...confused. I don't get what's happening. I just thought of Riku as a really close friend...and I guess when I was crying it got really out of hand, and, well Kairi walked in and saw a little to much. She needs go give me credit though. I'm eighteen years old I think I can choose what it is I want to do... Not just... oh forget this shit.

Alright, so my names Sora. I'm sure someones heard of the key blade master right? The one who worked along side King Mickey? The one who helped fight against Organization 13 and got his two best friends back right? Well. I don't think I'm that Sora anymore anyway. Kairi pointed out before that I was changing. She wanted to know what happened to the smiles, the childish face that I always held. Maybe I just grew up, or maybe it's because a lot has been on my mind lately. I don't think Kairi really understands that, and I don't think I can explain it to her at the moment either.

Maybe your confused. Alright, so I'll explain. After Kairi, Riku, and I were all back on Destiny's Island with of course Roxas and Namine smiling happy in out subconious. That reminds me, Roxas hasn't really done anything lately... Maybe...maybe he doesn't like me anymore either. Maybe he somehow left me too just like Riku did. Anyway, a few nights ago... I just couldn't hold my smile any more. Everyone was saying I was smiling less and less and then finally, I just stopped. I wasn't the 'Sora' everyone had come to love and I guess Riku got worried... When Riku came to check up on me, I was in our secret place crying like a little kid that I guess I was. I didn't even realize he was there until I felt his arms wrapped around me and muttered a few comforting words in my ear. If I wasn't imagining, I would have to say that I think Riku even had tears coming down his face. It was a moment of complete sadness, letting everything out. I was shocked to even see that Riku had tears. Not literally, but I just never pictured Riku to cry or anything in front of someone. He's the type of male that everyone things is nothing but a tough guy. But we all know he has a different side. A kinder, sadder, err... never mind. So, it was about twenty minutes later when we finally looked at each other in the eyes, and, well. Riku leaned in and...well. You can guess the rest. It wasn't like we went waaay to far after all right?

But Kairi didn't see any of the excuses. We were confused, in a moment where we didn't understand what was going on. You know, the usual for something like that, and she got all pissed and I think that got to Riku. And... I got to Riku. So, he left, and how I don't know. We don't have a gummi ship or anything around here. Maybe, something else is out there...and Riku got into another mess... I surely hope not.

But what if the worst happened to him? Somehow the heartless came back, and Riku got locked in the darkness. What if Riku is dead right now! What happens then? I'm so shook up over this, I haven't even left this room for three days except when having to get clean or go to the bathroom. I've lost weight rapidly, my parents are freaking out over me... I don't want to be on my own again without Riku. I miss him, and I think I'm gonna die alone without him. Hm, no wonder Kairi had blown off and called me a fag. I really think I am...but such words don't have to be used.

Heh, yeah. I've been called the fag of the island. Which is pretty bad, Wakka won't even talk to me, nor Titus. Hm, what if someone had got to Riku by calling him that and he just left? He could be in Twilight Town...but I somehow doubt it. I should probably go and look now. If he wanted to be alone, he should have some of his thoughts cleared up by now. Right. I'll go to Twilight Town and take a quick looksie.

Hm, for once in weeks I smiled again as I thought about seeing Riku's beautiful face again. Slipping into some new clothing, which was black combat boots, torn black jeans, and a t-shirt with a sword on it, I hopped out my window and took a run for the docks. My mother would probably be trying to get me to eat again today. I'll just have to see her later, she's not real happy with me at the moment for leaving her for so long before...

Leaping into my boat, I started to make my way towards the town ignoring the fact that Riku's boat was still by the bridge. I didn't want to think that Riku might of been really gone. The worlds were connected, so how would he get to another. What...what if the worlds were again connected and the heartless were really back? I almost smiled at that thought. How cruel I suddenly felt. It was not a good thing that the heartless might be back, but it was good thing that I might end up on another adventure!

* * *

_So... thats the end of Chapter one, "I Miss Him"_


	2. A new adventure?

**Woah! It's been way to long! I appologize deeply! **

So here's chapter two. It may be a little different from where it was that I wanted to go at first, but it's been so long since I posted up the last chapter. -; Anyway. Here it is.

**_Disclaimer: If I owned anything to do with Kingdom Hearts I'd be playing Kingdom Hearts 2 on a plasma TV!. . _**

* * *

And how long would this take? It was possible for years, and of course I had known that from the beginning, but... without Riku it feels like each passing second is another eternity. It's killing me, why hadn't I felt that before when he was gone? It was true that I felt odd and so dearly wanted him back...but, it was so different. I was so young too...

So, it hadn't been that long since I've left the island. It's only been two and a half months after all. Yes. Two and a half, but it feels like I'm an old man now. Laying down to death with the dreams of what could of been. Such a terrible thing that would be... so...so...terrible.

When I had first left the island. I had brought myself to Twilight Town only to get a gummi ship with a few of my savings. Then, I had set off to Traverse Town, Hallow Bastion, and just recently, Halloween Town. I didn't really think he would go to Halloween Town, but you never know. Maybe he doesn't want me to find him so he would set off to an unlikely place. No one would know but Riku himself.

Standing around thinking about it wouldn't help at all now would it? So, with a shrug of my shoulders I set out to find the other male yet again. I needed to say hi to Jack and the others anyway right? Hm, this place hadn't changed from when I was last around. The beautiful dark theme still lingered through the town.

"Sora! That can't be you!" The voice seemed to echo into my thoughts as I turned around only to have to look up to a round, skeleton face that smiled so deeply at me. He probably didn't get how I was back in a different world. I, didn't bother to try and think of the fact that there was probably another problem around. I didn't really care at the moment, as cold hearted as that may be. My friends and family would be fine until it broke out right? If anything happened I would probably blame myself and end up... oh no never mind.

"It's me." I had soon muttered after what had seemed to be hours while glancing down at the ground. I hadn't took the time to notice the change in my clothes either. I actually like the darker clothing anyway. When looking back up at the tall, slender figure I found him frowning at me. Or maybe it was just that that large smile of his wasn't present.

"Something the matter? You don't seem yourself." Jack had said as he leaned down in front of me and stared hard at my face. I was about to turn and run off, but he had said something more that had caught my attention. "Hm, that sliver haired boy seemed to be acting the very same."

"What?" It seemed like I had just exploded into his face as I jumped a bit, "Was he so high, with hair this long, and and-" I was moving to much as I tried to show what he looked like with my hands. I felt like a small toddler who couldn't find his mother.

"Uh, well. He said his name was-"

"Riku?" I had cute in before he could finish. I didn't have time for all of this.

"Yes, you must know him then. I don't believe he's still in town however. He was in much of a hurry. Said he had to find the lock the grave."

"Grave?" I had no idea what he was speaking of. Riku never said anything such thing of a 'grave'. Did he mean an actual grave? Was Riku searching for a grave to be his own! No. He wouldn't do that, Riku wasn't weak. He would live on with his life just to prove how strong he was.

"Uh, some grave with the promise of a cross upon it? I'm not sure, but I can tell you what world he had went to about two weeks ago to find it." Jack seemed to mumble with his words. Maybe he wasn't sure?

"Where?" I asked, taking a step forward as I awaited his answer.

"Why. He wasn't sure where to go to find it. He said it was almost like it was a new world, but if you go to a world of Pirates, if I'm correct, you will hear of it and where to find it."

"Thanks." I replied and flashed a smile. "I'll see ya later. I promise!" And at that I ran off as I heard Jack yell his own goodbyes. So, if I go to that world. I may just find what Riku is searching for, and where Riku is. I sure hope that this is right information!

* * *


End file.
